Denied Attraction
by MirokusGirl21
Summary: Sango is dangerously attracted and his hiding her feelings from her male co-star, the famous model/actor Miroku Morrow. But can a woman denying herself love act like a woman in love?
1. Chapter 1

This is a work based off of Rumiko Takahashi's characters.

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

A black, four-door car pulled up in front of a tall office building in New York City. A woman dressed in skinny jeans and a fashionable top stepped out of the car and shook her long, dark brown hair before looking but at the tall building in front of her. Another woman with black hair stepped out of the car behind her and smiled at her.

"Sango-chan, are you ready for this photo shoot," asked the other woman as she looked at her with her innocent looking eyes. Her outfit was also quite fashionable as she stood there with a binder in her arms before checking the watch on her wrist.

"What is this shoot for again, Kagome?" The woman said as she took off her sunglasses and smiled at her manager.

"You're doing an ad for your upcoming television show." Kagome said to her client as they started to walk into the elevator of the building.

"That one with Miroku-sama?" Sango asked excitedly before trying to hide that she was excited. "I mean with that playboy?" Her eyes went to Kagome with hope she acted quick enough to cover her blunder.

"Yes, with your crush. I'm not stupid, Sango-chan." Kagome said with a smirk on her face.

Sango blushed and said nothing else as they rode the elevator up to where the photo shoot would take place. The doors of the elevator opened to a large white studio as well as an area with a green screen. There were different people running around the room doing different tasks.

Some women were crowding in the make-up area surrounding someone. But Sango needed only one guess to know who it was. Her boyfriend in the upcoming drama they were there to shoot ads for and the famous model/actor Miroku Morrow.

He looked good as always with his black hair pulled back into a short ponytail. When Miroku stood up, his slate eyes went to Sango and made him smile even wider. Sooner than Sango would have liked, he was walking over to her to flirt with her again.

"Sango! It's been a while hasn't it?" Miroku asked as he looked at her.

"What are you talking about? We just saw each other last week at rehearsal. And I believe I asked you to call me Sango-san." Sango said a bit embarrassed as she tried to force a smile. She was looking for Kagome but she was over talking to the director of the ad.

"But everyday away from you is like a lifetime, my sweet Sango." His eyes were on hers before he kissed her hand. The women in the room were swooning and squealing as if they were sixteen again.

Sango just rolled her eyes and tried to hide the light blush on her cheeks. The actress pulled her hand from his and walked over to get her hair and make-up done. But as she walked away, the hand he kissed was cradled by her other hand.

Kagome smiled at her friend before walking over to where Sango would change her clothes for the shoot.

The make-up girls smiled and teased Sango for a few moments before starting to gossip about actors they had worked on lately. But the model was not one for gossip so she just sat there and stared at the hand that Miroku kissed.

* * *

This is my first Inuyasha fan fic. So I will do my best to make corrections recommended by my readers. Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

This is a work based off of Rumiko Takahashi's characters.

* * *

**Chapter 2: **

Sango stood up from the make-up chair and walked over to her changing area. Kagome had laid out the first outfit for the photo shoot today. Her brown eyes closed as she sighed before looking over at her various outfits. They looked like outfits a tomboy would wear and she was okay with that since the character she was playing was just like her. Well, everything except being in love with Miroku. There is no way she'd be in love with a womanizer like him.

Being a celebrity meant keeping up with the latest gossip and trends. With a subscription to every major celebrity magazine, Sango knew of Miroku the playboy before she even met him. His weekly girlfriend changes and his wild party behavior made her sick. But then she saw him in a drama about a monk who comes to the bed side of a dying girl and falls in love with her before she dies.

In that movie, Sango realized that he was a talented actor and noticed how his emotions did not seem forced with his co-star. Her eyes were focused on Miroku the entire movie and started to cry as he confessed to the sick woman before she passed away. She thought he was an exceptional actor and wanted the chance to work with him.

But the next day, he gave an interview and told the interviewer that bringing up emotion was easy for him. The womanizing actor then showed him how he went from tearful to sexy to angry before returning to his normal self. Sango clenched her fist before punching the television right where his face was.

Since that day, her mood has always been the same when she was around him. As hard as she tries to ignore his presence, whenever he is around, she knows. Sango worked hard to become the actress she is today and did not use the fame of her deceased parents to get where she wanted to be.

* * *

Kagome noticed Sango was deep in thought and smiled at her friend before touching her shoulder. She had been her manager since Sango transferred into Takashi Talent Company and they became quick friends. Now, they were more like sisters. They helped each other out with boyfriend issues and worked well together.

"Sango-chan. It's time to get started." The black-haired woman said to her friend as she smiled. The actress looked at the other woman and nodded as she stepped out from behind the divider. Even though she was just in a t-shirt and jeans with her hair down and natural make-up on, many of the men in the room stopped and stared at the actress.

She ignored the looks of the men and simply walked towards where the camera was set-up. Miroku smiled at her as he watched her walk towards him and the photographer. Sango looked away from the man, trying to hide the slightest blush on her face from him.

But when she looked away, her foot snagged a cord that had not been taped down yet. Sango gasped as she started to fall towards the floor, putting her hands up to protect her face. Miroku moved quickly to grab her arm to prevent her from hitting the floor. He pulled her into his arms and held her to him.

When Sango realized she was not falling, she looked up at Miroku's face and blushed more. The actress pushed herself away from him but not before a photograph was taken of them.

Sango walked over to a chair and sat down to try and calm herself. But that photograph was favorite one taken that day. The expressions of the actors were perfect. Sango's slight blush and the love in Miroku's eyes.

* * *

Sorry for the lateness. A lot of real world stress and writer's block.


End file.
